


川上江舟第二十四章

by limudan



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan





	川上江舟第二十四章

阳光落在睫毛尖上，齐江舟像魇足的猫咪一般眯起双眼，连佟川什么时候到的都不知道。  
“铃铃————”  
清脆的车铃声打把他从满目眩白中唤回现实。  
佟川扬起一边嘴角拍拍自己的后座，故作正经地说道:“齐先生，您预约的滴滴打车已到达上车点，请尽快上车。”  
齐江舟长腿跨上后座，挑眉戏谑:“佟师傅，这怎么是自行车？”  
少年独有的爽朗笑声从前方传来，齐江舟的手各自揣进佟川两边的羽绒服兜里，暖热的温度从十指迅速流进心口。  
车轱辘轧过坑坑洼洼的青沥板，佟川一圈圈踩着脚踏板，额前的发丝飞扬在风中，裤脚溅起几点混杂有泥土的污渍，却毫不影响自行车上的两人。  
佟川越踩越快，齐江舟放在兜里的手也渐渐收紧。  
他们带着彼此逃离，逃去对方心里。  
一路向北，驶向小城里最大的公园。佟川把车锁在一颗银杏树下，脚边堆积一层厚厚的金黄叶子。佟川弯下腰转了一圈，用手翻找挑选出几片，低头走到齐江舟面前时又择出其中最好看的一片递给他。  
齐江舟捻着手中银杏叶的根茎在指腹间旋转，由着佟川牵着他的另一只手向大草坪走去。他举起手中的这片叶子对着顶上的太阳瞧，原本金灿灿的叶子在光下愈发透薄发亮，不规则的花边都被光线模糊了边界。  
再稍稍放低一点，就像佟川头顶长了片小银杏叶。  
“偷乐什么呢？”佟川回过头看他，也忍不住跟着笑起来。他指了指天空中的风筝对齐江舟说道:“我带你放风筝。”  
走到小河边，坐在石板上的老爷爷望着小孩子们在草地中翻滚嬉闹，眼角的褶子都多挤出几条。  
佟川蹲在铺地上的塑料纸前问齐江舟想要哪一个风筝，等他挑好后递给老爷爷五十元也不要他找零。  
“大冬天的，您卖完早点回家吧。”  
爷爷硬是拉着要把零钱塞给他，佟川拗不过才抓了个泡泡圈塞进齐江舟怀里:“那我再拿个吹泡泡的。”说完侧头笑着看向旁边人，“小朋友喜欢。”  
佟川牵着他来到坡顶，把缠着的线放出一截，抓住风筝的骨架举过头顶，向前跑了几步又转身倒着走。他晃了几下手里的橘红色小金鱼对着齐江舟大声喊道:“看我！它一定会飞得比那边几个老鹰高！”  
齐江舟顺着他点的方向望过去，不远处几个小屁孩正拽着风筝线往坡下撒腿跑，空中的“老鹰”雄赳赳地傲视底下的人。  
“幼不幼稚啊你！”  
他把手拢在嘴边冲跑远的佟川喊回去，说完自己又大笑起来。  
金鱼慢慢浮起来，小山丘遮住了佟川的人影，于是齐江舟循着风筝的方向跑起来，一边跑一边止不住地笑。  
他也不知道自己怎么回事，是阳光太暖和，还是风筝飞太高，又或者是前方少年跑起来的模样太美好。  
佟川拽着手里的线对着还在坡顶的人笑道:“快下来！”  
齐江舟举起手中的泡泡圈大声喊道:“佟川！————”  
他站在阳光洒满的坡顶，脚下是一片柔软浅草，旋开细长的塑料筒把泡泡环取了出来。  
齐江舟把它举起来放在面前，翕合的长缝顶端还洒下几滴泡泡水。一层薄薄透明的膜在阳光折射下绘出五彩斑斓的颜色，晕出的光圈顺着他吹出的气扩大颤动。  
一颗椭圆的大泡泡顺着风向下飘去，重力拉着它下坠，还没飞到小山坡的半腰就被草尖刺破，消失的瞬间又变回几滴肥皂水。  
齐江舟还是对着坡底继续吹。  
大的小的圆的扁的，一堆泡泡在阳光下颤巍巍地往下飘，变成了红的绿的紫的蓝的。  
它们有的偏离航线不知道飞去了哪里，有的还未到达目的地就半路夭折，但总会有飞到佟川身边的泡泡。  
不管过程是怎样，只要最终能来到佟川的怀抱，路途就都是美景鲜花。  
泡泡是这样，他也是这样。  
底下的人不再站着不动，佟川笑着拽住风筝线向坡顶奔来，齐江舟也收起泡泡环往下跳，滚了几圈后稳当地停在一处柔软的草坪上。  
他手脚大字张开，闭上淡粉的眼皮，视线被一片白金色的光晕占据，直到佟川也趴在他的身旁撑起脑袋挡住了光线。  
齐江舟鼻尖上方飘来一粒小泡泡，佟川噙着笑意伸出了食指。  
轻轻一戳，梦幻的七彩破碎了，所以他要俯身用一个吻来赔。  
四片唇瓣相贴，耳旁是轻风拂过，风筝在云下飘动，脸颊被柔草拨弄。  
佟川没有深入，只是顺着嘴角亲到下颌，再往上啄了下齐江舟的耳朵尖。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，烫得齐江舟心跳都漏了一拍，佟川的嘴唇贴着他的耳垂轻声呢喃。  
“下次再遇到什么事都要告诉我……我会跑着来见你，然后帮你，让你开心。”  
“无论什么时候，无论在哪里。”  
齐江舟无聊地戳着浴缸里的泡泡时不禁回想起上个星期天在公园的时刻。  
心不在焉地捏了下买沐浴露送的小黄鸭，从浴缸里站起时没撑住光滑的瓷砖，脚下趔趄又摔回了一池子温水里。  
呛了几口水后咳嗽起来，背部的钝痛感却没有预想中剧烈，因为全身的温度密密麻麻地烧起来，倒是比快凉了的温水还高。  
齐江舟皱着眉心，甩了甩昏沉的大脑，而氤氲的热气还是熏得他头重脚轻。  
泡过澡后的身体软得像滩水，最难以启齿的还是底下也漫出粘腻的液体。  
齐江舟晕乎乎地把手伸进水里，微凉的水流在指尖缠绕，再向下探去，翕张的洞口像贪婪的小嘴似的含进了一节指头，却也堵不住汩汩外流的春水。  
以往只是单纯抚慰前端的欲望，而越是临近成年，Omega的发情期越是猛烈，仅凭简单地撸动性器丝毫不能止渴。  
齐江舟蹲在浴缸里缓了一会儿才站起来，顾不上擦拭就跌跌撞撞地跑进卧室，冷空气包裹住他身上还在滑落的水滴，几道水痕在暖光下莹莹反光。  
他哆嗦着跪在冰冷的地板上，拉开床头柜底层的抽屉找出一盒药和一管针剂，没力气再去倒水，直接剥开锡纸硬吞了几颗退热胶囊。  
齐江舟想徒手掰开安瓿瓶，手腕却不受大脑控制地直直垂下，摔在地板上的玻璃小瓶碎成了几块，里面浅棕色的液体缓缓流出，碎渣子划破了他的指尖，鲜红的血珠冒出，滴落在地板上盛开成一朵小花。  
泡沫盒里只剩下这一管抑制剂了，现下他也没力气去收拾残局，只好把自己沉沉地摔进大床裹紧棉被，指尖上微弱的刺痛完全被身体的燥热掩盖。  
齐江舟夹着腿无意识地蹭被子，顶端不断渗出的黏液都胡乱地沾在棉被上，后面的小洞比身上任何一处温度都高，羞耻地一张一合吐露出蜜液。  
全身赤裸地捂在里面，闷热的空气染红了他的双颊。齐江舟难受地呜咽着，软若无骨的手裹住充血的小棒抚动。  
毫无章法，不得要领。  
没有抑制剂，也不想要抑制剂。  
他只想要佟川。  
嘴里无意识地呢喃着佟川的名字，伸出汗湿的掌心四处摸索，迷糊中摸到手机给所想之人拨过去。  
听筒里的嘟嘟声比他的心跳慢了一倍，却又恰如其分地合拍。  
“喂？”  
佟川的声音响起，如同一粒火种投入他的心中，燃烧起更旺的心火，股间的幽洞仿佛认得这个声音一般又涌出一汪春水邀请他的主人进入。  
“佟川……佟川……”  
一声软过一声，一声又高过一声，被渴望的人在电话那头下意识地咽了下唾液，然后才放轻了语气哄道:“怎么了……是发情期到了吗……”  
齐江舟还是只顾着呜呜地呻唤，话筒里传来床单摩擦的杂音。  
“我马上过来，你还有力气开门吗……”佟川开着免提迅速换衣服穿鞋。  
“消防栓……门口消防栓里面，有一把钥匙……”  
床上的人无耻地在心里祈求他再多说点，好像这样信息素就能从手机另一端传过来一样。  
“别挂电话。”佟川说道。  
他在楼下药房买了一盒抑制剂，路边随手拦了一辆出租车就往齐江舟家里赶，在车上还不断地软声低哄。  
两三阶齐跨跑上六楼，在消防栓里摸到钥匙就往孔里插，耳边尽是齐江舟急促的呼吸声，被发烫的耳膜无限放大，连带着手里的动作都莽撞起来。  
本就正当青春，而且门里自己心心念念的人还在不断呼唤他，脑里最后一根保险丝就快要烧断，但佟川还是没忘记掏出抑制剂给自己小臂扎了一针。  
“……我进来了。”  
佟川莫名紧张，挂断电话后穿过客厅，卧室的大门紧闭着，但还是泄露出丝丝柠檬的清爽。他走到门前握紧把手，深呼吸几下才咔哒打开了门。  
瞬间浓郁了数十倍的信息素铺天盖地袭来，佟川勉强稳住心神，暗叹还好事先打了针抑制剂，为了防止信息素外泄，关上门窗后才挪步到床边。  
AO之间本能的吸引诱使他对着被子里的人散发出雪松信息素，嗓子眼像被堵住一样，只有零星津液润滑干燥的喉咙。  
他还没出声，齐江舟就敏锐地捕捉到曾经标记过自己的Alpha信息素，后颈的腺体隐隐发痒，不知廉耻地渴求被碾磨撕咬。  
齐江舟停下收效甚微的磨擦，直愣愣地掀开棉被。  
扑面而来的热气打在俯身的佟川脸上，剩下的则是顷刻充满卧室的信息素。  
剥离了最后一层阻碍，柠檬雪碧自己拉开易拉罐环，漫出绵密的泡沫送到佟川嘴边。  
闷热的空气让他颧骨酡红，羞粉从眉眼染到锁骨。  
红粉蓓蕾，嫩粉阴茎，猩红穴口，满目皆是诱色。  
齐江舟就这么毫无保留地把自己摊开，趁着醉意他能鼓起勇气亲佟川，那趁着这点热，他想把这个人一起拉入混沌深海。  
佟川不敢看他，慌忙地从兜里掏出抑制剂:“我，我帮你打一针……”  
还没拆开包装纸就被齐江舟拉着衣领倒在床上，像只小奶猫一样吮吸他的唇瓣，对着迟迟不肯张开的双唇轻咬了一口。  
佟川还没反应过来，两个人就紧紧贴合在一起不留一丝空隙。齐江舟湿滑的吻一路舔到他的喉结，难耐地扭动下胯隔着恼人的裤子一下下磨蹭。  
赤身裸体的人像在寒冬里走了一整夜，紧紧地缠上面前的火炉不肯放手。  
“帮我…帮我啊……”  
带着湿意的哭腔黏糊糊地绕在佟川耳边，他心里想要撑起身来离开，手却不听使唤地抚上齐江舟的后颈。  
柔软的身体在自己身下拱动，他知道自己硬了，发涨的性器叫嚣着妄图出来透气，更妄想进到另个热烫的地方。  
佟川拉开点距离半跪在床上，俯身在两颗红珠上各亲了一下才哑着嗓子哄道:“帮你……你现在不太清醒，乖乖地打一针抑制剂睡一觉就不难受了……听话。”  
可高烧的大脑根本听不下去这些说辞，他现在只想要被进入、抽插、占有。  
齐江舟抓住佟川一只手，轻轻往下带按在自己胸前的茱萸上，目光含泪地颤抖道:“摸摸它…求你了……”  
“你说了要帮我……要让我开心……”几滴泪从眼角滑落，在枕巾上洇出暗渍，“你…你不能说话不算话……”  
他把手覆在佟川的手背上恳求这个人赐予他快乐，摁着他的中指在乳晕上打圈，捻起他的食指用平滑的指甲盖搔刮着奶孔。  
“…呃……嗯”齐江舟像一条离水窒息的鱼一般挺起腰，脊背弯成一弧月牙，“难…受……帮帮我呀……”  
小猫似的呻吟一点点蚕食着佟川的理智，他半跪在床上，伸出另一只手抓住白嫩的腰侧，触感像上好的丝绸，比看起来更加光滑、紧致。  
喉结不断地颤动，嘴唇想要代替自己的食指去啃咬鲜红的花苞，揉搓得有丝肿大的奶头在空气中挺立。佟川死死地盯着顶端微张的小孔，再也忍不住地俯身大力吮吸，力道大得仿佛要吸出还未分泌的乳汁。  
齐江舟感受到奶头被温热的口腔包裹，恶劣的Alpha还像要讨奶水一样用牙齿轻轻地啃咬。  
他把手环绕在佟川的脖子上，侧过头把后颈的腺体暴露出来。  
“……嗯…嗯，轻点……轻…啊……佟川，佟川……”  
“咬这里…这里……”  
佟川不舍地松开高高肿起的奶头，离开时还用粗砺的舌苔又舔了一口，齐江舟被激得浑身颤个不停。粗重的呼吸打在他的颈侧，热麻麻地晕透了他整颗心，“标记我……”  
佟川没有犹豫直接狠狠地咬上腺体，齐江舟被钉在枕头上承受着Alpha浓烈又霸道的信息素，犬齿刺破娇嫩的皮肤，一点点将身下的人染上自己的味道。  
发情期的Omega迎来了精神上的第一次高潮。  
齐江舟不停地呜咽，微小的颤动都被Alpha死死裹住不能动弹半分。  
被冷落的阴茎直挺挺地贴在他的小腹上，齐江舟伸手想去抚弄却被佟川抓住，然后用一只大手抓住他不安分的两只手。  
嘴里衔着的颈肉分毫未松，佟川又用另一只手开始套弄起粉嫩的青茎。  
源源不断地被注入着信息素，身下的小肉棒还被他拿捏揉搓，初经人事的Omega根本受不住这样密集的快感。  
“…不要……不要…停……”“佟川……停下…嗯……啊啊哈……”  
身上的人刮着睾上的皱褶，坏心眼地碾磨起两颗卵蛋，顺着凸起的筋脉滑到马眼，伸出食指在顶端一下下轻点，透明的黏液被拉出缕缕银丝。  
佟川松开牙齿，细细地亲啄自己咬出来的一圈青紫，顺着耳廓用舌尖描绘，把手伸到齐江舟的面前轻笑。  
“睁开眼看看……我们乖宝怎么流了这么多水……”  
齐江舟听完羞红了脸，软透了的身子根本反抗不了，只好把熟成虾子一样的脸蛋栽进枕头里。  
佟川轻笑着把手又探下去，拨动了几下精神的肉棒后就圈起手指套弄起来。  
手心里的黏液还不足以润滑，佟川顺着鼠蹊慢慢摸下滑，泛滥成灾的洞口洇湿了一小片床单，蜜桃一般粉嫩多汁的臀肉都被滑腻的黏液染满。  
佟川目不转睛地盯着猩红的臀眼，紧密的皱褶随着呼吸展合，仿佛在邀请他进到这美丽秘处一探究竟。  
他并起两根手指滑到臀眼，最终还是只轻轻地刮了点春水作罢。  
掌心大力揉捏着肉感的臀肉，带走了一些发亮的透明黏液，再用这些液体作为润滑裹紧了前端的阴茎继续上下套弄。  
齐江舟舒服地喟叹，被抛至高高的情潮顶端时仰起足尖紧绷，圆润的脚趾用力弯扣，浓白的精液划出一道弧线，星星点点地落在他清瘦的腹肌上。  
佟川俯身亲了一口他的发顶，下床抽了几张纸仔细地把手心和齐江舟身上的白浊擦掉。  
床上的人还在高潮的余韵中颤抖，齐江舟咬着自己食指的指节软糯地唤着佟川的名字。  
佟川宠溺又无奈地摇摇头，努力忽略下方硬到快要爆炸的性器，然后拿起一管抑制剂轻轻地跨上床把齐江舟的小臂拉过来。  
“乖…再等等……下次一定完全标记你。”  
冰冷的针剂缓缓注入静脉，含有镇定剂的成分让Omega燥热的身体渐渐平息下来，佟川给他掖好被角又亲了一下才往厕所走去。  
齐江舟从昏睡中醒来时眼前已是一片黑蓝，暖黄的灯光从微掩的门缝中洒进来。他起身坐起，身体干燥清爽，应该是佟川后续又摆弄着他清理了一遍，想到这儿他忍不住勾起嘴角。  
身体也没有想象中酸痛，毕竟……只泄了一次，回忆起自己的那些大胆行为齐江舟都不敢下床面对佟川。  
可门外飘来的香味引得肚子咕咕叫起来，睡衣下红肿的奶头被面料磨得又微微挺立，齐江舟红着脸穿上拖鞋开门出去。  
客厅里只开了一盏暖黄的小灯，厨房里是佟川忙碌的身影。  
不知道这人从哪里翻出来的围裙，几根绑带勾勒出高大宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的腰身。  
他听到后面传来的脚步声也没回头，继续切着刀下的青葱说道:“醒了？去洗手，马上吃晚饭了。”  
齐江舟倚在厨房的门框上低低地笑起来，然后走到他旁边的水槽洗手。  
佟川把两碗冒着腾腾热气的面条端出来放到餐桌上，面上金黄的煎蛋镶嵌了一圈焦脆的边儿，煮得恰好的面条上撒了一把绿油油的葱花。  
齐江舟拉开凳子时才发现自己食指被裹了一圈创口贴，佟川递给他筷子随口道:“下次小心点，碎玻璃多危险啊你还敢徒手开瓶……”  
听着他絮絮的唠叨齐江舟翻转起面条，眼尖地注意到自己碗里的红度跟佟川的都差不多。  
佟川一看他的眼神就知道这个人想说什么，敲了下他的碗沿继续教育:“知道你爱吃辣，但发情期还是吃清淡点。”  
齐江舟无奈地笑着点头遵命。  
他们刚做了最亲密的人才会做的最亲密的事，齐江舟以为自己再面对佟川时会不知所措，脸红逃避。  
但佟川自然得让他也不禁放松下来，坐在一起吃完了一大碗面，连汤底都喝得一干二净。  
被佟川推出厨房后他就坐在沙发上看这人洗碗的背影。  
只是单纯地坐着不动，心里都甜得开出了花儿。  
从前黑暗的出租屋里一片冰冷，没有人和他说话，没有灯等他回家，更别说餐桌上有一碗热乎乎的面条。  
笑着笑着眼眶就湿了。  
齐江舟抬起头难为情地眨了几下，被泪光模糊的视线里还是有暖黄的光晕和佟川的背影。  
只是这一次不再是曾经他一直在追逐而又遥不可及的背影了。  
这个背影会转过身来，然后对着自己露出最明媚的笑容。  
“傻愣着干什么？开电视看会儿吧。”  
佟川说完又笑着转回去继续洗碗。  
齐江舟心头随之一动，这个感觉陌生又熟悉，是他曾经拥有过又失去的东西。  
但谁说失去的东西不会再回来呢？  
可以等，可以追，但不可以逃跑。  
齐江舟痴痴地笑起来，他突然很想和佟川一起去逛超市买点小物件摆在家里各个角落，去图书馆挑几本他们感兴趣的书一起回来阅读，或者两个人单纯地窝在沙发里看电影……  
一切的一切他都想和佟川去做，想和他的名字出现在一张本上，想有一个属于他们的家。  
手机振动了一下，是陆峻星发消息问他曲目到底选好没，齐江舟抬眼又看了下佟川，心中已经有了答案。


End file.
